Potential Format
Explanation One piece of work being considered by the National Writing Project's (NWP) Technology Liaison Leadership Team (TLLT) relates to making more visible in an organized and deliberate way, the work TLs are facilitating at various writing project sites. While we have a large and active network, our communication channels and processes remain primitive and inefficient. Should we successfully make the work more public, we increase our chances of learning more from one another. One idea we are exploring is the idea of commissioning, and publishing, case studies that reflect particular pieces of work that are materializing at the site level. Our goal would be to understand the work in relation to the work of the site and the work of the teachers at that site. Our intention is to (here we need a plan showing the overall scheme - for example, are we thinking about focusing on work that is directed for specific purposes such as continuity or in-service of summer institute or do we want to focus on particular experiences such as Digital Stories and while these aren't mutually exclusive in that a Digital Stories workshop could certainly fall under continuity or in-service we would want to think about an organizational scheme for our ongoing purposes) commission work from sites who have experiences that fit into a particular theme or focus. By commissioning work from a site we establish a relationship with that site and in support of that relationship we would want to provide a frame, or format, for the case study; support in the development of the case study; and, a venue to publish the case study electronically. By using a consistent format for these case studies we would make it easier for our visitors and readers to access and use the information available. To that end, I offer a suggested format as a starting point for us to talk about what these case studies should look like. Without question this format will undergo numerous revisions as we forge our way through this uncharted territory. --Mccomas 11:20, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) Title :The title should capture the central theme of the demonstration. Executive Summary: :This portion of your document should provide the following information: Target Audience (list one): *English/Language Arts Teachers *Content Area Teachers *Others-specify): Writing Process: *prewriting *drafting *revising *editing *publishing Assessment Practices: *rubrics *student self-assessment *peer assessment *teacher assessment Introduction: :This narrative section should introduce readers to the content of the demonstration. This section should: :*state the subject of the piece concisely, clearly, specifically, and accurately :*explain the subject's worth, significance, and pertinence. Process: :In this section you may use a combination of narrative and listing in order to adequately convey the process around which your demonstration is focused. In this section you should: :*use transitions that form a unite line of argument :*choose a structure that matches the purpose and audience. :*organization flows so smoothly the reader hardly thinks about it. Applications and Examples :In this section, discuss your applications of this activity and provide specific examples. Conclusion: References: :Provide references using the citation style appropriate to your discipline.